


SCP AU Omake collection

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [13]
Category: SCP Foundation, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animal Death, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Pre-Canon, Smoking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Side stories set in the universe of SCP-6532 "Mob".Latest addition: Foundational: how Reigen ended up working for the Foundation.
Series: SCP 6532 - Mob [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Snow (Ritsu and Mob's childhood)

Spring break is almost over, but Shigeo isn't ready to go back to school yet.

"It's not fair," Shigeo says,"I wanted to play with Ritsu more."

Ritsu has only just recovered from a stomach bug that had rendered him bedridden for the better part of the break. It had been hard to have a fun break without him.

His mother looks at him with tired eyes, "Sometimes things don't go the way we want them to."

Shigeo doesn't understand. He's always been able to get what he wants as long as he wants it badly enough.

"I'm sure Ritsu didn't want to be sick for so much of the break either," his mother adds, noticing his confusion.

This makes more sense to Shigeo. He's never been sick but Ritsu had not made it look like a particularly fun experience. Still doesn't the fact that Ritsu didn't want to spend his break like that just make it more unfair that they have to go back to school tomorrow anyway?

Shigeo goes to Ritsu's room. He has an idea but he wants to check with his brother first.

"Ritsu,"Shigeo asks his brother, "Would you like it if it snowed tomorrow and they cancelled school?"

"It's April, Nii-san," Ritsu says, "It's not going to snow."

"But it would be fun if it did, right?" Shigeo prods, "We could play in the snow together."

"That would be nice,"Ritsu smiles, "But it's too late for snow."

Shigeo nods and leaves.

That night Shigeo imagines snow falling down in fat, white flakes, enough to cover Seasoning in a thick, white blanket. It's the perfect consistency for snowmen and snow-forts and snowballs. He pictures it so clearly he can practically touch it, and tells the world _this is the way it will be_. The world complies. Shigeo feels a warm satisfaction fill his chest. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

Ritsu shakes him awake the next morning. "Nii-san! It snowed last night!"

Shigeo smiles blearily at his brother.

The brothers dress themselves warmly and go out into the snow, leaving footprints with a satisfying crunch.

The two of them have a snowball fight (which Ritsu wins) and build a snowman. After that they decide to simply go exploring. The spring leaves on the trees are covered in ice as hard and clear as glass.

They're having a great time until Shigeo finds a bird's nest. The nestlings inside are far colder and stiller than any bird should be. They weren't prepared for the snow. Why would they be? April is too late for snow. Shigeo's stomach twists. He did this. 

He rushes inside holding the baby birds. They'll be fine. He just needs to warm them up. The baby birds wake up and begin chirping again as he sets their nest on the kitchen table. Bitter saliva fills his mouth. Before his mother can scold him for bringing weird stuff into the house again, he finds himself emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor.

Much to Ritsu's disappointment the snow melts within the hour, replaced instead by more seasonable weather. His father asks Ritsu to help him put the nest back where he and Shigeo found it.

The consensus is that Shigeo must have caught Ritsu's stomach bug. He spends the rest of the day in bed with a fever.


	2. Foundational (Reigen's backstory)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Reigen ended up working for the Foundation.

Reigen has always wanted to be somebody.

When he was young and the other kids made fun of him for the red hair his absent father, he would comfort himself with fantasies. In some of them he was a world-renowned athlete, movie star, or magician. In others he obtained superpowers that he then used to become rich and famous. In all of them he was so popular that nobody ever made fun of him again. It's a bit embarrassing in retrospect.

Later when he was an adult his dream to be somebody lead him to open a PI office. Sadly the job was less glamorous than he'd expected. He mostly got hired to investigate cases of suspected infidelity. It's on one such case that he stumbles across something that will change the course of his life.

In this case the suspected husband was not having an affair. He'd apparently joined a cult instead. Much better.

The room is full of people wearing the same too bright smile. It's a little unnerving if Reigen is being honest.

A beaming man with flushed cheeks gets up on stage and says, "Welcome to LOL. Have you remembered my teachings?"

The crowd laughs uproariously.

"Wonderful!" the cult leader says, "And I see some of you have brought us new smilemates to join our happy gathering."

The cult leader laughs again and again his laughter is echoed by the crowd.

"Let's bring them up here so I can free the smiles in their hearts."

Reigen finds himself being shoved to the stage at the front of the room. A shady-looking man with short gray hair soon joins him on stage.

The cult leader presents the shady man to the crowd. "Look at this unhappy man, who reeks of cigarettes and sadness," He holds up a smiling mask with red circles on the cheeks, "Yet with the power of the smile mask we can free the smile trapped in his heart!"

"Hold it right there!" the shady man shouts grabbing at the mask, "You've been using anomalous means to control these people."

"Did you hear the ridiculous accusations this man made?" The cult leader says something dark in the smile, "The sooner we free the smile in his heart the better."

Several cultists rush forward to hold the man in place. The cult leader pulls the mask over the man's head and he stops struggling. The cultists release him and the cult leader removes smiling mask to reveal an identical smile beneath it.

Having seen enough to conclude that he is woefully out of his depth Reigen decides to leave. However he soon finds smiling cultists block his way.

"Don't leave so soon," one says.

"At least let Lord Dimple free the smile in your heart first," another adds.

The next thing Reigen knows the smile mask is thrust over his head. Nothing happens. Reigen thrusts an elbow into the rib cage of the man behind him, who turns out to be the cult leader, and throws the mask to the side.

"Listen here, I don't want to be part of your shitty cult," Reigen yells at the cult leader, "You can't just play with people's feelings like this. Get a life."

"I just want to make people happy. Is that so bad?" the cult leader asks Reigen, crocodile tears in his eyes.

"If you really wanted to make people happy you'd help them with the things that were making them unhappy in the first place! This isn't happiness," Reigen gestures to the crowd of cultists, who are no longer smiling, "It's dependence."

"Well, aren't you an eloquent one," the cult leader says, "Not bad looking either. How about you lend me your body to make up for interfering with my life's work."

The cult leader's body goes limp as a green mist leaks out from his eyes and mouth and coalesces into a gaseous orb with bright red circles on it's cheeks. It looks a bit like an anthropomorphized fart.

"What are you talking about?" Reigen says while backing away nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of it. Get you a nice place and some money put away and you won't have to do anything."

"I'd really rather not," Cult stuff aside, the thought of letting the fart cloud into his body makes Reigen's stomach churn.

The fart cloud is not happy to hear this, "Come on! I'd practically be doing you a favor."

Before Reigen can think of a reply to this the shady man from earlier vacuums the fart cloud up with a strange apparatus that looks like something from a science fiction movie. This strikes Reigen as an excellent opportunity to get away.

  


The shady man catches up with Reigen just outside the building.

"Thanks for the help," he says.

"No problem. Here's my business card. I'll just be on my way," Reigen says and turns to leave.

"Not so fast," the shady man says grabbing Reigen by the arm, "I need to ask you a few questions before you go."

"Sure," Reigen says trying to sound calmer than he feels, "Can't say I'll be much help, though. I don't have a clue what's going on here."

"You shouldn't," the shady man says taking for a cigarette and lighter from his pockets, "You don't have any prior experience with the anomalous, correct?"

"This sort of thing definitely isn't normal for me if that's what you're asking."

"That wasn't but I'll take that as a yes," the shady man says and takes a drag from the cigarette, "Next question. Why did you come here?"

"As you can tell from the card I gave you I'm a PI. A lady asked me to tail her husband and I ended up following him here."

"So you just wandered into this?" the shady man raises an eyebrow, "I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me. I was surprised too."

The shady man smiles a little, "Well I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it. Moving on, how did you resist the compulsion of that object the anomaly called the smile mask?"

Reigen shrugs, "I don't see what's so compelling about it. It's just a mask."

"He probably just has some sort of natural resistance then," the shady man mutters to himself as he snubs out his spent cigarette against the brickwork. Then to Reigen he says, "You did a pretty good job distracting the anomaly. I've got an offer for you. I work an organization called the SCP Foundation. If it weren't for us then the world would probably have ended several times over by now."

"And what do they do there exactly?" Reigen asks skeptically. He might have seen something inexplicable but that doesn't mean he'll just immediately believe whatever claim this guy makes.

"We secure and contain anomalies in order to protect humanity. That's what SCP stands for secure, contain, protect. The Foundation also studies anomalies once they've got them in containment to see if they can find out how they work."

If he hadn't just seen this man vacuum up a smiling fart Reigen would have thought him insane. Heck, even now he's still not sure. Still if this Foundation does exist it certainly sounds like an exciting place to work. "So what exactly are you offering me? A job there?"

"If you take me up on this I can get you an interview. I can't guarantee they'll hire you but I'd say your chances are pretty good. Otherwise, you'll be amnesticized like the other civilians involved. Forget that anything out of the ordinary happened and get on with your life. So what do you think?" the shady man asks, offering Reigen a cigarette.

Reigen takes the cigarette and lets the shady man light it for him, "I think I'll accept your offer."

_After all_ , he thinks to himself as he breathes in the smoke, _What better chance will I get to be somebody?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids smoking kills and working for the Foundation kills you faster. Don't try this at home.  
> Dimple will probably not be appearing after this and neither will Joseph from the Foundation so I hope you enjoyed their appearance in this.


End file.
